The Warlock and The King
by thenever-endingplots
Summary: Alternate ending where Arthur and Morgana live after S05E13. But he must get used to a new way of living because of his condition. But he has a loving wife and many great friends to help him along the way as he meets many foes.
1. Chapter 1

After Kilgarrah slowed the progress of the metal shard in Arthur's chest, we made our way back to Camelot. It was getting closer to winter so we made haste to get back, but we could not travel too fast for fear that the shard would budge and continue its journey toward Arthur's heart. As we traveled Arthur tried to put on a courageous face, but I could see the pain clear on his face. He thought his wound was taking it's toll on his body, but the truth was that the shard was still inside of his chest, threatening his life. He knew little of his condition.

After traveling for four days on horseback and taking small breaks for eating and drinking, they needed to stop to rest. Not even Arthur could protest. He wanted to get home to Gwen, but I could tell his whole body was stiff and sore.

"How far are we from Camelot," he asked eagerly.

"We are about a two days ride," I replied.

"I hope Gwenevere is not worrying herself too much," he said.

I made a promise to tell him about his condition when we returned to Camelot with Gwen at his side. I wanted her to be there to comfort him the way only she knew how. Of course he wouldn't get to do the strenuous activity as he was used to, but at least he was alive. I would find some way for Arthur to be as healthy as he was once before, no matter how long it took. I decided to tell him about Kilgarrah. Kilgarrah needed to be recognized as the true hero for him being alive at this moment.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"You know that dragon that used to be underneath the castle, Kilgarrah?"

"Of course I do! He caused many casualties and deaths when he escaped!"

"Right. Well...He..."

"Yes? Spit it out, Merlin!"

"He is the one who healed you," I said quickly.

"He..."

"I must repay him. We captured and trapped him under the castle, yet still he comes to my aid. Why?" He looked confused as if he had just woken up from a coma and didn't know where he was,or where he came from.

"He has helped you more times than you know, Arthur. For by helping me, he has helped you. He believed in the kingdom you would create. A kingdom that is just and fair,a kingdom where people don't have to hide who they are,a kingdom where they don't have to fear if they are safe in their own village. That is why he helped you time and time again,Arthur." I didn't want to tell him that by "healing" him it took the last bit of strength Kilgarrah had left in him,but he needed to know the sacrifice that Kilgarrah had made for him."But I'm sorry to say that this was his last journey," I say, my voice choking. "As you know he was very old,and healing you... it took the last bit of strength he had left."I tried to hold back the tears as best I could, but one escaped.

"...He helped me so many times, and I never once thanked him, much less even spoke to him. He should not have healed me! If our places had been switched, I don't know if I would have saved him. ...My Father always told me that magic, sorcery, and dragons were evil and not to be treated mercifully. That they were all dangerous. I think he was wrong," he said confidently,looking me in the eyes. "I think some are bad, but not all."

"The Dulma once said,'There is no evil in sorcery,only in the minds of men',"I say.

"Yes I remember her saying tha...wait...how did you know that? You were nowhere to be seen. The Dulma had taken you."

I grinned mischievously at him. That playful, friendly feeling returning to our conversations.

" That was you? You turned yourself into a woman? I guess it shouldn't be that hard considering you act like a woman already," he said laughing.

They laughed until they could no more. It felt good to laugh after all those days of anxious waiting if Arthur would be okay.

The quietness that filled the air gave him time to think about all the things he had longed to tell Arthur but never could. He didn't know that he was a dragon lord, that Balinor was his Father, about his dragon, Aithusa, who had betrayed him, and was now Morgana's pet.

"There are many thing you don't know about me," I say "I have done things most people could not even imagine," I say grinning.

"Stood on the tavern table, danced, and sang a song, did you?"

"Not exactly...Shortly after meeting my Father, Balinor, he died. I am a dragon lord,I have experienced the birth of a white dragon named Aithusa. Saved your life countless times, nearly died countless times,I have ridden a dragon. Oh! And let's not forget I'm a very good servant!"

"Balinor was your father," Arthur asks with compassion.

I nod because I cannot bear to say anything. All of the rage and sorrow starting to grow within me as it had done before. I try not to think about it because when I do all I think about is how Uther drove him away. And how when I finally got to meet him he died in my arms. I never got to know what he was truly like. How he met my Mother, if he would have stayed if it weren't for Uther. I wonder what he would have given to see my mothers face again, after all those years?

As the quietness drew on, I heard footsteps. I slowly rose to my feet, grabbing Excalibur. Arthur tried to get up as well, but he did not have the strength. He whimpered under his breath, this startled me, but before I could get to Arthur's side someone had a sword pressed to my back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well,well,well look what we have here. The king of Camelot with his trusty servant,Merlin," she hissed.

I had trouble seeing her in the darkness,but I knew exactly who she was by her voice. I remember when she first learned she had magic,how scared she was. I wanted to help her,but I could not risk revealing myself. I did all I could by sending her to the Druids. I didn't want her to feel alone like I was long ago,and I didn't want her to fear what she was. Unfortunately I did not do enough because she chose a path that will only lead to destuction.

"Morgana," I say with sympathy and a tinge of anger. Angry at myself for creating this monster.

"Hello,Emrys," Morgana replied. "The Dochraid said that you would be my doom. I think maybe she was mistaken. Look at you, you are no sorceror. You cannot even lift a sword,much less kill a High Pristess," she sneered.

She turned her attention to Arthur. "And you, Mordred may have died,but he will gain one last kill," she said with obvious grief.

"I will not die," Arthur said ,"For Merlin has healed me," he said proudly.

She stepped forward to take a look at his wound. Which on the outside looked completely healed. Her face showed so many emotions:anger,sadness,and then it appeared a little happiness! As if on the inside she really didn't want her brother to die. She only thought sh did because she was mad a Uther for neglecting her.

She looked at me. "You do not have the power to remove a metal shard from one's chest," she said an acusing look in her eyes.

"A metal shard," exclamed Arthur, "Merlin, what is she talking about?"

I didn't want his condition to be brought up until we got back to Camelot so I simply said,"I will talk no more about your condition until Gwen is present," I replied firmly. He seemed to understand and let the descussion die.

"I know this because I saw Mordred stab Arthur...I didn't get there in time to save him though. I picked up Mordred's sword, a piece was broken off the side," this time her voice choked up, tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"Morgana...You have no one left...why don't you stop all this...this pain and suffering. Come back to Camelot, I can help you with your magic, and we can protect Camelot together from its enemies." I say this with caution, hoping she won't get mad.

She looked like she was going to retort against my words, but her faced softened, relizing how alone she really was and how much she wanted to come home she replied hesitantly "I...I would love to come back to Camelot, I really would, but I'm the same person I once was.," she said,her voice trembling.

I didn't think she would agree to come back to Camelot! I guess she really is tired of feeling alone and always running from place to place and she just wants to settle down. I just hope and help her get back on the right path, to be as compassionate and kind as she used to be.

Arthur started to get up, groaning painfully as he did so. I moved to help him, but he waved me off. He walked to Morgana confidantly, looking into her eyes lovingly.

"Morgana, no matter what you do you still have people who love you. We did not agree with what you did in the past, hated it even,but that is all in the past now. But it doesn't mean we didn't still care for you and want you to turn from your bitterness. You are welcome to Camelot if you change your ways. Soon I will change the laws and you and Merlin will no longer need to live in fear," he smiled gently.

I felt my heart swell up at the thought of not hiding my gifts. To be able to practice my magic freely makes me sad because Kilgarrah was so close to being free too. I never relized until this moment that Kilgarrah was my friend. A friend who gave me advise, helped me when I was troubled, and healed Arthur even though he knew it would kill him. He was a true friend just like Arthur. The only difference was that he wasn't a clotpole!

"This is very strange, but ever since you left I've been craving a hug from you. They used to give me great comfort, but I would not have admitted it," Arthur said shyly. "I mean who craves a hug from their sisters," he said jokingly.

This surprised and overjoyed Morgana. She smiled widely. You could see all of the emotions clearly on her face. No longer was there a visible angry and worried look in her eyes, both of these were replaced with pure joy and happiness. Those kind and compassionate eyes were returned to her as she said smiling and crying joyfully,"I would love that."

He wrapped his arms around her concealing her from all those feelings and evil thoughts that used to control her. They both cried and hugged for several minutes until their hunger won them over.

After traveling for another two days they arrived at Camelot's gates. I instantly felt better. I couldn't wait to see Gaius! He had missed that wise old man more than he could express. Morgana's face had changed from pure happiness to one with a meaningful, homesick look on it.

"Welcome home, Morgana," Arthur said, his words laced with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

As we passed through the gates there where startled faces all around the kingdom, because they couldn't believe their eyes. King Arthur was, as it seemed, riding nonchalantly by the kingdoms number one foe, Morgana! People were so shocked and terrified that they kept as far away from Morgana as they could get. Morgana noticed this and a heartbroken expression took the place of they joy that was there before. This made my heart ache, but after everything she has done;I'm not sure that I will ever trust her completely again. I kept in mind the she had tricked us like this once before.

No sooner did we reach the stars before Arthur was enveloped in Gwen's arms. Arthur grunted.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Are you alright? Arthur?" Gwen replied quickly with deep concern in her voice.

"I'm as healthy as a horse." Arthur said

Gwen knew that he was not being completely honest with her, but she decided not to push him any furthur. A smile replaced her frown as she turned toward me.

"Merlin! How are you?" she asked giving me a loving hug. But there was something in her eyes that told me she knew my secret. There was no hatred there, but pure happiness, it seemed.

"I am now!" I said cheerfully.

She gave me a warm smile. When I looked at her I saw my Queen what she was always destined to be. The Queen of Camelot! She is everything a queen should be: kind, just, fair, loving, honest, but above all strong. But I still remember when she was just Morgana's servant. Though a servant, she was always so much more!

"Good. Well, you must go and see Gaius he has been worried sick for both you and Arthur." she said.

"Of course. I will meet with you soon!" I replied.

But then Gwen finally noticed the person on the horse behind us and so many emotions appeared on her face: shock, terror, anger, and destraught. Arthur followed her gaze and replied immediately with caution, "Gwen, can we descuss this inside?"

"I...she...what is she doing here?" she asked in horror.

"Gwen. We will not descuss this out in the open. You will start a riot. Inside. Now." he said firmly. Seeing as there would be no more descussion of this matter out here, Gwen gave a quick nod of her head and began helping Arthur inside.

"You need to rest. Merlin, would ready the bed please?" Gwen asked.

But as I was moving to do this he replied, "No."

"But...Arthur, you must!"

"No, Merlin is no longer my man servant. Plus we have many important matters to attend to."

Gwen looked as if she might protest, but she thought better of it and helped Arthur to the throne room where a table was set up.

After we had all sat down, Arthur asked for the presence of what was left of his knights. When Leon walked in, we all felt a litte bit happier knowing that the strong knight who servedArthur's father before him was still alive and well. Soon after Leon, Percival walked in too. They both smiled at the return of their great King! As soon as their eyes fell upon Morgana's face they drew their swords and shouted, "My Lord, Morgana!"

"Put your swords away, my good men and take a seat." Arthur replied with strong voice that demanded obediance.

The knights hesitated for only a moment, but they did as Arthur commanded them to do.

"Good. Now first we need to descuss my condition." He turned toward me expectantly. "Merlin?"

"Yes. But may I go and visit Gauis first?"

"No need, I am here, my boy!" Gauis replied joyfully.

"Gaius!" I shouted getting up and walking toward him. All of the stress of keeping Arthur alive and healthy on my own leaving me the second I saw him.

He laughed his good natured laugh, "How are you?" He asked hugging me tightly.

"I am well, Gaius."

He turned to Arthur and bowing said, "My Lord, you should be resting. You have had a long journey. Come, lets get you to your bed."

"Gaius, I am truly glad to see that you are well, but we have important matters to descuss before I rest." A rthur replied kindly.

"Yes, of course, my Lord."

"Good. Merlin, now can we talk about my condition."

"Yes. I think I have held it off for long enough." I said.

"Morgana? Is that Morgana, my Lord!" Gauis said with great urgency.

"Yes, it is. I want everyone to take a seat. now." Arthur replied.

Everyone immediately took a seat and listened intently on Arthurs next words. Looking confused and scared.

"Where is Gwaine?" Arthur asked even though he knew what the answer would be.

Percival was the first to answer, "He... I was there,my Lord. But maybe Morgana should be the one to tell you what happened to him." he said accusingly at Morgana.

Everyone turned oward Morgana with pure horror on their faces. I knew that Gwaine was dead, and it pained me greatly. He was my friend. I knew that I could trust him. And I knew that I could have trusted him with my secret, but I was too scared to say it out loud. He was a great friend and a great knight. I could tell Arthur was horrified along with all of the others to think of how terrible Morgana made Gwaine's last moment.

"Morgana? What did you do?" asked Arthur dreading what she would say.

"I tortured Gwaine to find out where you were. I...he...he fought all the way to the end, but the Nathair was stronger than he could bear.I did not see him die, but he could not have survived it. I'm sorry." she said all of this with confidence, but her voice was trembling a little toward the end.

No one said a word, because all they could think about was Gwaine. And how he met his end through such torment. No one met Morgana's eyes.

"Since no one can stand to look at me, I might as well make another confession. Gwen. Arthur. This one concerns specifically you two."

Gwen and Arthur looked at Morgana then at each other. They worried what could be so important that it had to be said right now. I thought I knew everything that Morgana had doe, so I was not worried. I was, on the other hand, worried about Gwen and Arthur. There were so many things they did not know, but which one was Morgana going to say?

"Arthur, you remember when you exiled Gwen from Camelot?" Morgana asked knowing this was going to break their hearts beyond control.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur replied painfully to Morgana's question: "Yes." Gwen moved her hand to cover Arthur's, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"That was not the Lancelot you all once knew."

Everyone looked confused.

"What are you saying, Morgana?"

"The Lancelot you saw was a version of Lancelot that I had created. It was called a Shade. It only acted on what I commanded it to do. The Lancelot I created only knew his name. I filled him in with the information I knew he would need to know. One of my commands was for him to give Gwen a...a bracelet that was used to enchant her," she said.

Gwen's hand immediately went to her wrist where the bracelet once rested. Everyone looked shocked and hurt but at the same time glad to know the truth.

"Why? What was the point? What did we ever do to you?"

"Because...because in my mind I was the born first. I was the rightful heir to the crown of Camelot. I was the one who lived in fear of being killed by my own Farther just for being who I am. In my mind Gwen...Gwen was just a servant. A servant who had never had to suffer a day in her life. A servant who had stolen my crown just by getting the Crowned Prince to fall in love with her."

Gwenevere stood and walked toward Morgana.

"Morgana," she said. "You know, as well as I do, that I have suffered. I thought we were friends, you and I. Was I wrong about that?"

"No, we were. But things changed when I found out I had magic. I felt powerful for once. I met my sister who knew how I felt. She made me feel important, loved, an equal. I had never felt that way here before."

Gwenevere nodded her understanding, and reached out to touch Morgana's shaking hand. Morgana flinched at her kind touch.

"Morgana... I'm sorry you never felt like you fit in here...but... I'd never thought you hated us. Did we make you feel like an outsider...did I make you feel like an outsider? I always thought we were close friends, even though I was your servant. You were always kind to me."

Tears streamed down Morgana's face. She tried to stifle them, but failed.

"No...no I never hated you...any of you...but...when I found out that Uther was my Father, and he neglected to ever tell me. I...I felt all this anger that had been building up for years,burst out of me. And in my anger and hatred toward Uther;I took it out on all of you. I am so very sorry! And Gwen we were friends... you were my only friend. But...I..I became jealous of you and...wanted to destroy you, so I did everything I could to destroy you, destroy your life...everything. And Arthur too for stealing my crown. Merlin...I thought for always ruining my plans to kill Arthur...but...also for being destined to be my doom: Emrys. Now, I know your thoughts are a bit scattered, so I'll just go to my ch...umm..."

"Yes, of course, go to your chambers, Morgana." Gwenevere said this as kindly as she could bear, after what she had just heard.

Morgana nodded and shyly walked out of the room, toward her chambers, who were still intact because no one had the heart to move anything.

"How about we ALL retire to our chambers, gather our thoughts, and meet up in the morning to sort this mess out?"

They all nodded in aggreement and left the throne room. After everyone had left, Gewn crossed over to Arthur.

"Arthur?" she asked tentavily.

Arthur looked up kindly.

"Yes, my love?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm just trying to sort it out. Are you okay?"

"As much as can be expected." she said this smiling, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

Arthur rose from his seat and put his arms around Gwenevere. They stayed like this for a while. When they finally pulled apart, it was late into the night.

"We should retire for the night. It's been a long day." he said.

Merlin's chambers were cold and dark when Gauis and Merlin entered. Merlin crossed the room to the fireplace and whispered something indistinguishable. Flames rose up and licked the wood, warming and lighting the whole room. Merlin sat in a chair next to the fire across from Gauis. They remained silent.

"How did we not know?" Merlin said lost in thought.

"About the bracelet...we couldn't have...Gwen did have feeling for Lancelot before. Who were we to think those feelings hadn't returned?"

"But we should have known Gwen would NEVER do anything to hurt Arthur. She loves him."

"This arguement will do us no good now. We must rest. Goodnight."

Merlin nodded his agreement.

Morgana was the last to arrive in the throne room. Everyone seemed more calm than the day before. Morgana sat in the chair next to Gwenevere.

"Well now that we are all here, let us begin. Morgana, we have descussed the information you gave us last night, and we have not been able to come to a decision. We can only agree that you have comitted many heinous crimes against Camelot and its people, and that those among us are not entirely ready to trust you. And to be completely honest neither do I. Do you have a reason for us to trust you?" Arthur said.

"I'm sorry. I don't. I only have my word. I have only come to mend the bond I tore between Camelot and myself." Morgana said with desparation.

"Morgana I want to believe you but i'm afraid that's not good enough. Do you expect us to believe you just had a sudden change of heart? That you came here to apologize for all the manipulating and lying and killing you've done? Why did you decide to come back?"

'I...I decided to come back because a new era has been birthed! You are ruling now. I no longer have to fear for my life!"

"Arthur...surely we can give her a chance. Who are we to decide to judge her for her old ways? What if she truly has changed? There are a million reasons not to trust her, but there are also a million reason TO trust her. I say we give her a chance. One chance to prove herself. To prove she has turned from her ways." Gwenevere interupted.

"What will the people think of that decision, Gwenevere? They will think we were swayed in that direction because of our past with her. We do not have a strong foundation for trusting her, but we do have one to not trust her."

"Arthur...I understand your need to include the people in your decisions, but sometimes the choices you make need to be based on instinct and your heart."

Arthur turned to the rest the court.

"Does anyone have any objections to Gwenevere's thinking?"

"No,Sir." they said in unison.

"Then the decision has been made. Morgana, you have been given a chance. Do not make us regret that decision."


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana awoke in a cold-sweat. She had dreamed about Mordred. About his death. If she had simply come to the decision to arrive back to Camelot sooner, Mordred might still be alive, still be with her. He might have come to the same conclusion. His sacrifice was in vain. And it was entirely her fault, she had killed him. She wanted to see him one last time. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. Sorry for pushing her hate on him and making him so bitter and revengeful. She could recollect the first time she had met Mordred. He was so young then. So innocent looking. He had been... Until Uther killed his Father... But that was merely the beginning of his anger and hatred toward Camelot. But he had never been angry with Arthur... Nobody ever was. He had looked up to Arthur, because he received helped him escape right under Uther's nose even though there was nothing in it for him. Arthur... Gwen... Gaius... Merlin... She didn't know how she could face them after the unfolding of yesterday's events. She was Morgana Pendragan. She was not afraid of anyone or anything. She got out of bed and walked to her face was pale, her eyes sunken in and the skin round it a dark purple- blue. She was painfully thin. After she had lost Mordred and her army, she didn't eat or drink much and couldn't sleep. Last night was the maiden she had slept in weeks. She felt safe for once. Several minutes later a nervous maid entered the room with a gorgeous, dark, purple gown with silver jewels that were like streaks of rain running down a window or branches stretching from a tree. She was so very old. Her long silver hair was well kept and pulled backward in a single delicate breed.

"Hello. My name is Elise. I'm to draw a bath for you and to put you into something desirable, my Lady," she said confidently and kindly.

"Oh. Right. I had forgotten what life was like living in this castle. And there truly is no need to address me in that manner. I'm hardly a Lady anymore."

"As I would, my Lady, but it is a necessity for the attendants here to refer to the guests who stay here as, "Sire" and "my Lady"

Morgana was suddenly captured by surprise. This woman didn't fear her! Her words did not stutter, she didn't avoid eye contact, and, Morgana thought, she had caught a hint of a gentle smile.

"Well, I'm hoping you can make an exception. If you come into any hassle about it, you may report them to me."

Her eyes sparkled and this time she did smile.

"As you wish. But what shall I bid you for future reference?"

"Morgana."

For the first time in years she felt... happy. Like the cage that had trapped her for so long was crumbling.

"Now, let's draw you a bath, dear. I'm sure you haven't received a decent bath in a good long time."

"Why are you not afraid of me? Have you not taken heed of the things I have done?" Morgana asked, disconcerted.

"Well... because I'm a mother. And I know that kids make mistakes. Mistakes that draw you so deep in you don't even know why you are acting it. And I think people can change if they truly WANT to. And I'm not one to frighten easily, child. Now off to do something about that hair! You really should have taken the time to care for it properly."

Morgana didn't know what to say. Tears started pouring down her cheeks, and she started to tremble, when Elise walked over to her and hugged her. Morgana was shocked by this. But she was more shocked by how much she desperately wanted a hug. She wrapped her arms around the old lady's back and wept into her shoulder.

"There, there, child. Shh, it's alright now. You're going to be alright."

Elise caressed Morgana's hair while she cried, whispering encouraging words into her ear until she could not cry any more.

"Alright... are you ready to take your bath now?" Elise asked with concern

"Y..yes, thank you, Elise," she smiled tentavily.

"Now about that dress...shall we burn it?"

Morgana looked down at the tattered black dress she had slumbered in the night before. To her it held all the memories she had made after leaving the palace. All bad. It also held the memories of feeling completely and absolutely alone. That there was no one left to comfort her when she was hurt or laugh with her when she was happy. But now she did. She had Elise.

"Yes, we shall," she said with the utmost certainty.

She watched as the flames devoured her dress until it was gone. She climbed into the bath, went under the warm surface, and rose again. She felt Elise's gentle hands roam over her raven dark hair and undo all the tangled balls of hair. After she had finished with her hair, she cleaned her body. Finally after all the maintenance was done, Morgana looked again into the mirror, but this time one could see the light tinges of pink in her cheeks and the bright spring green of her eyes! The skin around her eyes were no longer as bold after Elise applied some powder. And her hair...it was soft and silky! It shined in the light pouring in from the window. Elise had said she would not do anything else to my hair because she wanted to leave one thing familar so as not to overwhelm me. Just then as Morgana was admiring Elise's handywork, the old women came up gently behind her to place a fine silver necklace around her neck.

"There," she said,"you look beautiful."

Morgana looked into the mirror to take it all inward. She did. She did look beautiful! She felt like her former self again. But she would not live like she used to in this castle! She would be dissimilar.

Morgana smiled widely with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Elise," she replied gratefully.

"Oh! Don't go crying on me or you will make me cry," she laughed.

They looked at each other in the mirror lovingly. Like a mother with her daughter. For this is the relationship they will fashion together.

"Are you ready to go down to breakfast, Morgana?"

She engaged one more fleeting glance at the mirror, took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes... I can't stay up here forever."

HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER FIVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORIES! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. I REALLY ENJOY READING THEM TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. -IMTHEDOCTOR


End file.
